


直到死亡将我淹没

by xuansuo_jade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuansuo_jade/pseuds/xuansuo_jade
Summary: 受伤的27与治愈者R的战场情事。
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 3





	直到死亡将我淹没

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：Shawn Mendes---Stitches  
> Attention：战损，hurt/comfort；流血警告，类电击警告，露天警告；开辆车，有点过分，谨慎食用；送给等等老师；6k+，短篇一发完。
> 
> 存档。感觉ao3就像一个巨大的图书馆，于是我来捐赠图书了，虽然只是我的不值一提的小故事。  
> 感谢每一次相遇！  
> 祝每一个你幸福快乐！
> 
> PS：搬家可太累了……

“要我吻你吗？”  
他居高临下地问。

走过来的路上，Reborn就已经看到了不少本该属于炼狱的画面。泥地在阳光下泛着不自然的深褐，那是蜿蜒交错的血凝结后的痕迹。死透的人类残骸堆叠在一起，断肢压在身躯下，无数伤口像无数裂开的血盆大口，吞下了亡魂残存的生命力，让皮肤冰冷、呼吸消弭、心脏停跳。鼻尖萦绕着似有若无的腥气，微微发臭，却又在久闻后余下淡淡的甜腻。即使是在尸山血海里摸爬滚打了这么多年的世界第一杀手，第一反应都是下意识地皱起了眉。  
死的人太多了。  
这让他在找到了他要找的人时心情仍很不好。半倚在岩石后的青年即使浑身是伤，也没能得到他的一个好脸。

听到熟悉的声音，沢田纲吉抬头。迎着光，他被男人的影子笼罩，却还是能看出脸色很差，一双总是明亮的褐眸疲倦地半眯着，唇上没有丁点血色。看到来人，他松了一口气，放开了捂住肚子的手。  
“不用。”他先答，随后才是打招呼，“你来了，Reborn。”  
Reborn看清了他肚子上的伤口，忍不住“啧”了一声。腹部被贯穿虽然不会立刻死亡，不及时缝合止血一般也活不过半小时。也就是说，他但凡晚来一会儿，见到的就是他的学生的尸体了。可是这个濒死之人看上去却不够紧张，似乎这并不是什么关乎生死的大事，也不知是因为对自己太无情，还是对Reborn太有信心。  
男人单膝跪地，欲俯身时才想起自己刚刚被拒绝。他沉默片刻，抬手抚上了对方的脸。  
有点痒，纲吉忍不住侧脸，却被不悦地捏住了下巴。  
“别动，蠢纲。”闪躲的举动引动了不悦。男人的指尖燃起了薄薄一层金黄的火焰，一寸寸抚过那些或渗血或开裂的划痕伤口。所过之处，伤口缓缓愈合，变作一道缝合一般的细线又渐渐消失不见。面颊上的血污被溶解，像燃尽的灰一般升腾消散在风里。秀美白皙的面容就这样一点点显露。  
纲吉却忍不住皱眉。不管多少次，他都很难适应疗伤的过程。疼痛早已习惯，更难耐的是入骨的痒。肌理组织粘合的过程，是皮肤之下挠不到的骚动。他又想躲，却因下巴被狠狠钳住而不能如意。  
“别……”他干涩的喉间散出低吟，每一声都带着凝固的血的甜。  
Reborn笑了，笑得恶意满满。伤后纲吉的脸仍无血色，但已变得干净白皙。他觉得顺眼许多，终于着手去处理最要命的伤口。  
纲吉跟着那双修长有力的手向下看，看到了自己被利刃刺了对穿的右腹伤。衣服已经破了，浸满了血，男人随手就撕得更碎，让肚子凉得忍不住回缩了一下。热暖的掌心贴住了腹部的皮肤，像带着电流。他知道，那就是晴之火焰的感觉：微微的刺痛和无尽的麻痒。  
“稍微有点麻烦。”Reborn的声音漫不经心，显然并没有特别放在心上。他治过许多比这严重得多的伤，甚至能面不改色地将掉落的肠子塞进肚子再妥帖缝合，不知多少次将纲吉从死亡的边界拉回来。但在战场上条件有限，何况晴之火焰的活化速度很快，治疗的过程从来都是没有麻药辅助的。  
也正因此，纲吉对疼痛感知的阈值远高于常人。看到男人的手指从伤口的边缘微微抠进去，他竟也并不觉得那么痛，反而觉得很微妙——人的内脏感觉远不如表皮敏锐，神经末梢分布在进入身体的第一层围墙内，遇上一点危险都要大呼小叫，脏腑却怠惰地居于黑暗，懒洋洋地做着每天的本职工作，直到破损得无法再使用才会发出尖锐警告。  
他冷眼看着，任由那金黄色的火焰侵入身体，沿着血管和神经占据每一寸空间。肚子里暖洋洋的，像冬天泡了热水澡，刺痒难耐，让他眯着眼喟叹。  
摸索了片刻，Reborn从他的身体里抽出了一小片破碎的铁刃。伤口的血已经被燃尽了，却还没来得及完全愈合，仍裂着口，像被洗过太多次一般微微泛红，却也不再继续流血。Reborn却不再覆掌上去，反而轻笑一声，目光下移。  
“你硬了。”他用非常简短且客观的语言描述了现状。

这是一件很尴尬的事情。但是这也不能怪纲吉。疗伤的过程确实很像爱抚，而纲吉在这样的时候总是受不得一点刺激。他有点窘迫地抬头，正迎上Reborn下落的唇，可是这唇却没有落到他的嘴角。  
这个记仇的男人还记得自己一开始拒绝了他的吻。  
纲吉忍不住叹气，认命地奉上自己的脖颈——这男人上辈子也不知是属什么的，大概率是犬系，不然怎么会这么爱咬人？身上的伤还没治，脖子上又添了见血的牙痕。“嘶——”还是有点痛的，但就是这样的痛才更让人心痒。  
Reborn尝到了腥甜。这甜和时刻萦绕在鼻尖的那种甜却有区别，更新鲜，却也更甜。这总让他有种茹毛饮血的错觉。但如果是要将他的学生吃下去，他倒也不觉得野蛮。只是品尝美味总得有所克制。他浅浅吮了两口，听到了对方喉间的呜咽，这才满意地结束了惩罚，舔了舔那处伤口。  
纲吉像被电了一样僵住了。他感觉到了Reborn舌尖的火焰，在这新生的伤口还未褪去的疼上又叠了痒，麻辣辣的，就像被带着倒刺的猫科动物的舌舔过。他哭笑不得，知道这男人并不仅仅是在给自己疗伤：这绝非是安抚和慰藉，而是一次警告，是惩罚的一部分。  
他颇觉无奈。他对吻有点执念，像他们这样不清不楚的关系，本来应该在接吻这件事上更加克制。他有些恼怒于Reborn的戏弄，却又眷恋他带来的温暖。这是不能细想的问题，只能在此刻任由身体支配大脑，任由情欲支配理智。  
是啊，情欲。在这样的场合，这样的情境中，他竟也能被情欲之火点燃。死神如此羸弱，竟不能争夺他的分毫注意。

Reborn非常直接地解开了纲吉的裤子，从内裤中掏出了那已经半硬的性器，手法堪称温柔地撸动着。他双膝落地，顶开了纲吉的腿，稳稳地跪在了对方腿间。刚来的时候，纲吉受伤委地之状就像被撕碎了的破布娃娃。现在他的脸和腹部的血污都被清理干净，下身掏出来也是粉红秀气的，让Reborn觉得舒服多了。  
他一边慢慢撸动着，一边低头咬开纲吉上衣衬衫的扣子，沿着喉结向下一点点吻去，锁骨窝，胸心，腹线，肚脐。脸快落入颜色微浅的褐色草丛时，又向一旁落去，从胯骨缓缓上移到肋骨，一条条地舔吮过藏在对方身体里的线条框架。  
被咬住胸口时纲吉还是没能忍住：“唔！”男人的唇间带着火，在他的身上一寸寸地种下电流。明明被吻过的地方伤口都一点点愈合，污血褪尽，身体也被整理得一丝不苟，他却只觉得痒。每一寸皮肤都在这恶劣的吻下颤抖，电流窜进肌肉组织，让他的身体无力地变软。他忍不住推了推Reborn的头：“Reborn，别这样。”  
“别哪样？”男人从帽檐的阴影中仰头看他，嘴里仍衔着红果说得有点含糊，眼睛却带着笑。他轻轻咬了一下。“这样？”手里又不轻不重地捏了一下。“还是这样？”  
“都别……嗯！”纲吉恨恨地咬住了下唇。这男人把人脱了个精光自己却穿戴整齐也就算了，现在还电那里！“你……弄坏了怎么办！”最脆弱的地方被攻击，他的声音都忍不住变了调。  
“只是一点火焰，我有分寸。”Reborn当然知道自己的火焰在治疗的时候会带来什么感觉。但他毕竟亲手处理过这么多次纲吉的伤口，对这个人的忍耐力和兴奋点更是一清二楚。在受伤的时候，稍微重一点的刺激只会让对方更加难耐。就像现在，他能听到纲吉在他耳边更加急促的呼吸，也能感受到刚才总是有点倦怠的性器在他掌中越发硬挺。  
他有技巧性地旋转着撸动，充分地掌控着整个茎体，越动越快。唇落到另一边胸口时，耳边的声音也越发动听：“……唔……嗯……慢、慢点……”慢点？他不动声色地笑。在做这种事时，每一句话都是反语，是双方无法退让的角逐。猎物要逃，猎人只会逼得越紧——  
他将颤动的顶端包进掌心，接住了每一滴浊白。

纲吉狠狠喘了一会儿才平复呼吸。在这件事上，他的耐力远不如战斗时，即使有过几次经验也无济于事。面前的这个男人根本不会给自己忍耐的时机，总是花样百出，看穿自己最脆弱的瞬间，然后将自己逼上浪潮的最高点。面对Reborn这种情事上的老手，他能做的也只有随波逐流，接受他带来的一切。  
男人好一会儿都没动静，他睁眼看，Reborn脱了外套垫在他身下，捋起袖管，正拿着那片从自己肚子里取出来的铁刃对着身上比划。他吓了一跳：“你要干嘛？”声音里还带着慵懒的哑。  
Reborn却没看他：“借点润滑。”他似乎终于找到了合适的地方，刃口对准了自己小臂内侧。  
“润滑？”纲吉终于看懂，“等等，你没带？”说来可笑，以往Reborn来接他的时候，不管情况多么危急，身上都带着相关用品。纲吉虽然恨他目的不纯、欲望太重还恶趣味，却也不得不承认这样的准备能让他少吃不少苦头。  
“出门急，忘了。”这次通知得太急，身边又没得用的人，Reborn只能就地取材。  
“那也没必要用你的血……”纲吉有点难以启齿，但眼看着Reborn就要划下去，连忙拉住了他的手，“我的……我的精液不能用吗？”  
Reborn张开手：“刚才手上有火焰，烧没了。”  
纲吉脸涨得通红，很是感到一言难尽。他倒想说既然如此不做不就行了？但是看着对方已经撑得鼓鼓囊囊的西装裤，到底是没好意思做出这种爽完就跑的事，Reborn也不可能同意。左思右想，只能问：“要么，我帮你？”  
“怎么帮？”  
“帮你……打出来。”  
Reborn意味深长地朝纲吉身下瞥了瞥：“太费时间了，直接做还更快一点。”  
虽然他们确实不是同一个等级的，但也不用这么露骨吧？纲吉气恼。“那也不能用你的血啊！实在不行用我的吧，反正我身上已经这么多伤口了，不多这一道。”  
“我好不容易替你止了血，你要是想气死我就直说，蠢纲。”Reborn彻底失去了耐心，随手就冲着腕上动脉用力划了下去，用力的前一秒还厉声警告：“闭眼！”  
纲吉的脸一下就白了，下意识听话地闭上了眼。他知道Reborn不会死，也知道他能替自己疗伤。但是当他鼻尖闻到那新鲜的血液的腥甜时，他还是忍不住胃部一阵痉挛。他在这杀人场待得太久，鼻腔和唇舌早已麻木，只觉得身体内每一处都弥漫着血雾。但这都没有Reborn划自己的一刀给他带来的影响大。他好像一下醒了过来，又从行尸走肉变成了人——会感知到疼痛、会共情的人。  
“你为什么要……”他没能问出口，因为Reborn将微微发黏的手指戳进了他身后。  
他觉得自己可能是有点问题，受了伤之后不止身体变得奇怪，脑子也变得奇怪了。当他被Reborn的血涂满身体内侧时，他本该觉得作呕，他明明知道他是在消耗对方的生命力来进行这一场有些变态的情事。但是他还是忍不住感受到了灼热，忍不住被那些他看不见但感觉得到的血烫得浑身发抖。  
他觉得自己就像长在死人坟墓上的樱花树，借由死者的血肉饥渴地生长，在腐地开出满树不合时宜的明艳的花——这样的想象让他下意识地绞紧了穿透身体的手指。该死，怎么会这么长，进得这么深。他又忍不住低喘起来。  
“好孩子。”Reborn的声音来到他耳边，浅浅地舔吻他的耳廓。舌尖搅动水声，在耳蜗掀起一重又一重声浪。  
他微微睁开眼，垂眸失神地看Reborn的肩。他已然被这个男人彻底覆盖了身体，看不见在他身后作祟的手是不是染满鲜红。他颤抖着。“Reborn……”他无助地喊他的老师的名字，却不知道自己在索求什么。性器又慢慢地变硬，他能感受到自己的身后变得越来越柔软。  
“我在。”Reborn低沉的嗓音仍是那么好听。纲吉听惯了战场上的刀戈交击、炮弹呼啸，便格外想念这样的低柔人声。这让他的意识越发模糊，像被巫师唤走了魂灵，大脑一片空白地听从着摆弄他身体之人的指令。  
“张开点。”  
——他张开腿。  
“忍忍，没带套，回去再给你清理。”  
——他乖巧地点头。  
“……进去了，阿纲。”  
——他……

他突然醒来，睁大了眼。身下被超乎承受能力的顶部顶进来，让他有微微撕裂之感。他后知后觉地意识到Reborn在做这种事的时候不可能再附着火——否则且不论对方能不能承受，至少自己身体里的那点用作润滑的液体肯定会被燃尽。他终于感觉到了疼，不强烈，比腹部的伤口要轻得多，但还是让他深刻地感知到了自己被一点点贯穿的全过程。  
他不止一次看过Reborn的性器，却都不比这次没看到的时候感受强烈。男人的性器竟如此有存在感，在他扩张得尚不是那么充分的体内一寸寸地挺进，两个人的体温契合着，酸胀得让他的尾椎都颤抖起来。  
“放松点。”  
男人无奈又隐忍的声音吸引了他的注意。他转过头，看到对方的额角有浅浅的汗。他这才意识到受折磨的并不止自己。他抬手去搭Reborn的脖子，无意间打落了对方的帽子，却只是将脸埋进了那一头有些刺人的黑发中。“痛……”他委委屈屈地嘀咕。  
“痛吗？”Reborn的声音似乎从没这么温柔，可惜纲吉看不见他的脸，只能感觉到落在后颈侧的一个又一个轻柔的、安抚的吻。  
可是身下的性器却始终坚定，比想象中更快地贯穿到了底。男人一只手落到了他的腹部，另一只手扶着他的腰，腰身后退的同时，掌心燃起了薄薄的火——  
“等、等等——唔！嗯……哈……”纲吉一下被逼出了呻吟。他难以置信地睁大眼，不知道为什么这个男人会一边上他一边给他疗伤。现在他的身体仿佛被前后夹击、两处点火，交错的电流将他的自我意识瞬间击穿，只剩下眼角急遽堆积的泪。  
“不行……啊哈……不……”他下意识地拒绝这样的体验。些微的刺痛只不过是调味剂，现在支配他的是无穷无尽的痒和快意。他攥紧了Reborn的外套，那熨得笔挺的衣料立刻在他掌心拧出难看的褶皱，可他那难堪而笨拙的快感却仍然无处释放也无处倾吐。他下意识觉得自己该逃，却被压在腰上的手逼得无处可逃，只能呜咽着求饶，被卷进这从一开始就不正常的情事。  
“什么不行？”Reborn喘着粗气仍要追问。他太恶劣了，最爱听他这口不对心的学生在床上说的话，哪怕那只是被情欲攻陷后的呓语，只是潜意识的壁垒被击破后泄漏的片羽，他还是无可自拔地沉浸其中。  
纲吉已经不知道该说什么了，只是零零碎碎地答：“这么快……不行……呜呜、Reborn……Reborn……太深了……”他喊着他的老师的名字，却不知道这正是让身上人疯魔的开关。  
Reborn将纲吉的头按到肩上，很快就感受到他的泪洇湿层层布料，几乎烫到他的心口。他的呼吸一窒，被撩拨得不能自已，恨不得将这个孩子一般的青年、他的学生、他的首领、他的心上之花揉碎吞咽，纳入躯体。但他又不能不听从那无处流淌的怜爱和疼惜。他无法自控地想：或许将自己揉碎安进对方的身体也是个好选择。  
他抬手将被割破的腕递到对方的嘴边，本不打算给对方看的狰狞伤口就这么暴露无遗。他的声音却充满了引诱和渴慕，气息不稳地问：“尝尝吗？”  
——尝尝我的滋味，尝尝我的血，尝尝能不能将我吃进你的身体。  
在情欲之海中颠簸的纲吉早被撞得失神，此刻只是下意识地用力吸吮。不过草草愈合的伤口又裂开了，血涌进口腔，是弥漫四溢的甜。在杀人时，他的口中早就满是腥甜了，可这来自他人的甜却似乎和自己的甜不太一样，让他因为低血糖而晕眩的大脑摄入了渴求的铁质和葡萄糖。他像小动物一样眷恋地磨了磨牙，才意识到Reborn竟在将自己的血喂给他，吓得他立刻向后躲。  
迎着纲吉责备的视线，Reborn忍不住闷笑。这个纯真的、水晶一样的人儿，又怎么会知道他的脑子里都有些什么样的可怕想法呢？血喂给他又算得了什么？便是将身上的骨肉都拆下，只要是他需要，Reborn就不会有一句怨言。他这样深切地、近乎病态地爱着他的学生，只是因为他也渴求着被如此爱着。  
但他不会说，他还不想说。他知道纲吉并没有这样扭曲地爱着他，也没有做好准备接受他占有欲太强的爱。但他还是忍不住要用自己的黑染皴这纯白，要用自己的血污染这纯真，用这有些变态的情事激起对方的泪，试探对方的底线。  
又是一次深深顶入，他问：“要我吻你吗？”  
要吗？纲吉的大脑根本乱得一塌糊涂。他像孩子一般撅了撅嘴，凑上前去，将染血后变得鲜红的唇印在了对方的唇上，任由Reborn的舌尖探入他的口腔。  
真奇怪，他们明明谁都没有受伤，为什么他还是觉得对方的舌尖带了电？  
但这已经是无关紧要的问题了。他借着这激吻用力地和对方的唇舌纠缠，全身紧绷着绞紧了身体里太粗太硬的器官。他颤抖着，在被插入之后就未曾触碰过的性器直挺挺的，硬得在摆动的过程中颤抖，随时可能失控地射精。可他仍然忍着，用尽全身为数不多的耐力，想要和这个正在压着他、上他、欺负他的人一起射精。  
“哈……你、快点……”他的声音早就哑得不像话，颤抖得婉转地在男人的耳边低语，“Reborn……”  
男人僵住了身体，急急后退，还是在顶端彻底退出来之前射了出来。纲吉也无暇顾及这时被内射后续的清理会多么麻烦，只是自顾自长叹一口气，弯腰将精液全部射在了Reborn穿得整整齐齐的上衣外面。  
两个人终于是一样的凌乱了。Reborn恨得牙痒，恨这次没有套也没有充分润滑带来的刺激太大，也恨纲吉无意不自知的引诱。但这恨怨又化成了爱，淌在了他心间。他抱紧怀里已经精疲力竭的纲吉，也觉得有稍许倦怠，却还是要抬起对方的下巴，去吻他。  
纲吉眯着眼，听到了自己的心跳。扑通、扑通。跳得有点快。这是因为这场情事的余韵吗？还是因为刚重伤愈合的虚弱身体的后遗症呢？又或是，因为Reborn正要来吻他呢？  
他根本想不明白，就索性放弃了思考。只是闭上眼，和Reborn接吻，温情地，用舌尖彼此触碰，没有受伤的口腔里处处都是血液的腥甜味，和仿佛被火焰覆盖的电流一般的麻和痒。  
风吹过战场，吹走血气，留下渐渐冰凉彻骨的死亡后的躯壳。他们却仿佛忘了他们仍在这炼狱，忘了他们该回归人间，只是专注地、尽情地、放肆地吻着，半睁的眼中只有彼此，相拥的怀中只有彼此，满心的恶欲和爱恋也只有彼此。  
那便吻吧，吻到地老天荒，吻到情潮褪去，吻到血流干泪流尽，吻到死亡将彼此淹没。

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 大家好，这次又是久违的PWP。作为一个能不写车就不会写车的清水大户，这次的作品是由等等老师一手推动的，欢迎大家去感谢她。  
> 虽然包装在比较温和的文字之下，但这次的故事仍然是有点扭曲的，两个人的关系和对待彼此的方式都有些微妙地病态。如果引起不适，我在这里道歉。但是这也是我所认知的R27的关系的一部分，因为对彼此都太过缺乏底线，所以在做爱这件事上也会表现出野兽一般的特征。写到最后我甚至觉得挺浪漫的。  
> 总之希望大家能看得开心，写肉最重要的还是香啦。虽然不知道大家能不能接受，我个人在写作的过程中其实还挺开心的，比起之前写过的H，这次的故事格外顺手，可能是因为这样有点扭曲的故事才更符合我个人的性癖吧。感谢等等老师给我这个机会，让我收获了一次愉快的写作体验。  
> 聊一个有点不合时宜的话题：在写这个故事的过程中，我感觉自己的文字风格好像有了点变化。在上次发布的故事里，就有读者说我的文字有些变了，而这次我自己也感觉到了。可能是因为有太长时间没写了吗？我也想不太明白。不过我觉得读来还挺顺心的，对我来说也算是一次好的转变吧。之前的文字风格我自己也反思过，说实话匠气太重，有些刻板，现在能自然而然地转变也挺好的。  
> 写完之后发给一些朋友看了，收到了角度不一的反馈，这让我觉得很有意思。藏在文字之下的想法能被人读出来是一件很让人高兴的事。感谢大家一直以来和我的交流。  
> 最后，感谢看到这里。感谢包容我的不足。祝开心！
> 
> By璇


End file.
